Talk:Organic Meat/@comment-28195971-20160624183302
Okay, review time! I'll start with the good, because everyone likes the good stuff. The writing quality: It's great! There were a few misspells, but I fixed them myself (they were pretty common mistakes, so I'll just ignore them for now, because they aren't there anymore). This pasta was short and sweet, and I never expected the ending. Also, even though I'm not the best at explaining why something seemed good to me, as my usual answer in daily life would just be, "It was interesting," or, "It was fun," I'm not having as much of a hard time expressing why this pasta is so good because it has so much going for it. It kept me wondering about how the ending would be, as I didn't have a clue until I read the ending. The theory: Amazing! I never would have come up with an idea like this in a million years. I mean, I guess I usually focus my creepypasta ideas on Pokémon (#TrueFan #UseThe'é'), and Pokémon ain't got no McDonald's (yay I used slang words and incorrectly used negative words). Okay, time for the BAAAAAD (seriously, there isn't that much though) Clichés: ...There actually weren't any (HALLELUJAH). Grammar/spelling: It's that time! Okay, so I can't remember everything I corrected, but it was all pretty basic stuff from back when I had an English class. There weren't any misspells as far as I can remember, just things like missing apostrophes or misuses of words like 'there'. Anyway, here's some grammar stuff for future reference: There('s) - Definition: The opposite of here. I saw him over '''there'. There's a balloon stuck in a tree!'' Their(s) - Definition: A word that is used to refer to something that belongs to more than one person. That's '''their' stuff! That's theirs!'' They're - Definition: They are, but shortened. ''They're getting away!'' Then - Definition: It's basically used the same way as 'after that'. I decided to get the eggs first, and '''then' the milk.'' Than - Definition: Used to compare one thing to another. Billy is taller '''than' Carter.'' It's - Definition: It is, shortened. ''It's not looking good.'' Its - Definition: Used to refer to something that belongs to an 'it'. I liked '''its' red fur.'' Too - Definition: It can be used instead of 'also' or 'very'. It was '''too' much. Penny's coming, too.'' To - Definition: Hard to explain. If you can't use 'two' or 'too', then you can probably use 'to'. I asked if she wanted '''to' play with us, but she didn't want to. She said she's going to the store.'' Okay, those are the common stuff. Also, when writing a story, you usually say 'one' instead of '1', 'two' instead of '2', and so on. Also... It's 'McDonald's', not 'Mcdonalds'. Anyway, time for the verdict! I'm going to give this one a 9/10. The spelling errors were pretty much the only things wrong with this pasta. I quite enjoyed it myself, and I'm glad I got to read it.